Princess Kari
Princess Kari is a character who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. She is a Princess at Royal Prep. Background Personality Like Sofia, Kari loves magic and likes anyone who can use it. She is also very outgoing and has a thirst for adventure as shown in "Princess Adventure Club". She is also shown to be a very driven young girl. She also loves to stargaze. She is naturally great at a lot of things such as botany, dazzleball, and alchemy. However, she is shown to not be good at ballet. She has a bit of a perfectionistic side, tirelessly working to perfect her ballet moves in the episode "The Princess Ballet." Role in the Series She makes her debut appearance in "Sidekick Clio", where she is first seen at Hildegard's going away party. When Miss Elodie announced they were putting on a play called Hello Polly, she instantly auditioned for the play. She showed she has an excellent singing voice and got the part of Polly's sister. She also loved all the magical stage effects Cedric put on and quickly became an admirer of his. Her first major role is in "The Princess Ballet" where her personality is greatly expanded upon like Sofia, she is one of Royal Prep's more academically motivated and achievement-oriented Princesses to the point where people believe she can do anything. She was Royal Prep's most valuable player in a Dazzleball tournament, is Captain of Royal Prep's Gymnastics team, and is the only student in Alchemy Class who was able to turn chocolate into gold. Like Sofia, she's also revealed to be a perfectionist who feels she must get everything right to the point where she doesn't like making mistakes and can take things too seriously and forget the importance of things such as having fun and her reason for being so is the same as Sofia's: A desire to meet the expectations of others and not wanting to disappoint the people she cares about. This is due to her mother, Queen Tessa, being a star student at Royal Prep that is held in high esteem by all who remember her success. Sofia, who completely understands how she feels, gets her to mellow out and gets her to have fun in time to ensure she dances wonderfully. Her second major role is in "Dads and Daughters Day", Kari first appears at Royal Prep in Miss Elodie's class. After Miss Elodie announces that Dads and Daughters Day is at the end of the week, Kari explains to Sofia what it's all about. She next appears at the Enchanted Animal Park with her father King Oberlyn. Kari and Oberlyn have a fun time. During the canoe part, she gets her father to perform a canoe spin with her. During the Father-Daughter Sing-Along, Kari reveals that her father took her out for midnight tea when she was three years old to help her get over a fear of the dark she had at the time. Disaster strikes when King Henrik takes a Pelicant egg for Hildegard to take back as a souvenir despite Miss Elodie's warnings. This causes the Pelicants to get angry and attack the group chasing them into a hollow tree. When Amber tells Hildegard that it's her fault for demanding the egg, Kari agrees with Amber and reminds Henrik that it's also his fault they're in this mess. They get saved by Sofia and King Roland who returns the egg to the Pelicants. Trivia *Kiara Muhammad who provides the voice of Kari also provides the voice of Dottie McStuffins in Doc McStuffins. *She becomes a member of Princess Zooey's club in "Princess Adventure Club". Gallery Sidekick-Clio-33.png Sidekick-Clio-42.png Sidekick-Clio-40.png Sidekick-Clio-36.png Sidekick-Clio-34.png Sofia the First - Wings of a Dream.jpg Sidekick-Clio-39.png Sidekick-Clio-44.png That's The Best Magic Trick Princess Kari has Seen All Year.PNG 61. The Princess Ballet (23) feat. Amber, Kari -ending-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (22) feat. Kari -decoy-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (21) feat. Amber, Kari -Almost got it-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (20) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (14) feat. Amber, Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (9) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (10) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (8) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (7) feat. Amber, Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (5) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (3) feat. Kari, Amber.png 61. The Princess Ballet (1) feat. Kari, James, Amber, Khalid, Vivian.png Princess Kari walking on Stage to Audition.PNG Princess Ballet 10.PNG Princess Adventure Club 1.PNG Princess Adventure Club 11.PNG Princess Ballet 25.PNG Princess Ballet 31.PNG Princess Ballet 32.PNG Princess Vivian & Princess Kari in Their Safari Outfits.PNG Amber, Sofia, and Kari doing Ballet.jpg Princess Ballet 41.PNG Dads and Daughters Day 04.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 05.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 06.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 20.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 21.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 24.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 25.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 29.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 38.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 40.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 43.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 44.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 45.jpg Dads and Daughters Day Sing-Along Kari Oberlyn Hildegard Henrik.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 55.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 57.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-21.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-22.png Dads and Daughters Day 65.jpg Forever Royal 46.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Royalty Category:Kids Category:Dancers Category:Students